Souvenirs, Souffrances et Espérance
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Après son enlèvement par Kuja, Djidane perd espoir mais un ange noir vient lui sonner les cloches.


Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Square.

ATTENTION SPOIL FF9 / FF7/ FF7 ADVENT CHILDREN ET LEGER ABORDAGE DE KINGDOM HEARTS.

J'écoutais la musique "PAPERMOON" (celle du générique 2 de Soul Eater) quand j'écrivais. Essayez ça pourrait peut-être donner un bon résultat.

Résumé : Après son enlèvement par Kuja, Djidane perd espoir et se lamente de son existence et de son passé. Toutefois, un ange noir est bien décidé à lui rappeler qui il est.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Les derniers mots de mon frère hantaient mon esprit depuis son départ. Et si il avait raison, si c'était vrai que mes amis allaient tous mourir et que moi, impuissant, j'allais assister à leur perte. Comment pourrais-je les aider alors que je ne peux même pas me sauver moi-même ?

Errer dans le camp ennemis, voilà ce que je faisais. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je marche, une heure, un jour, une semaine. Mes amis sont-ils déjà tous tombés ? Tant de question dans ma tête et personne pour y répondre. Je me sens faible.

C'est étrange, cette sensation d'impuissance ne m'est pas inconnue. Je revois ces bribes de souvenirs. Mais le plus inquiétant est cet excès de folie que j'avais eu en « leur » présence. Comme quoi, je ne suis pas seulement un garçon joyeux et beaux-parleur, je suis aussi une personne sensible qui perd vite espoir. Je suis le type de personne adéquat pour servir de pantin à mon sadique de frère. Si ça se trouve pour me faire souffrir, il ne me tuera pas. Même pire encore, il me forcera à tuer les survivants. Non ! Je ne veux pas finir en pantin de Chaos.

Je marchais toujours, peut-être avais-je en tête l'idée que si j'avançais, je m'éloignerai de Kuja.

Finalement, mon escapade me fit aboutir à la Rivière de la Vie. Cet endroit est vraiment impressionnant, il ne faut quand même pas oublier que c'est le « sang » de la planète du monde de Cloud. En parlant de lui, c'est vrai qu'il arrive à se rappeler de chaque détail comme si il c'était passé des choses vraiment choquantes dans son monde. J'avais à maintes reprises essayé de lui arracher quelques renseignements mais rien à faire, seul c'est yeux bleu me fixaient avec rage et tristesse. Mais je suis curieux moi !

Heureusement, notre blondinet semblait se confier à notre lion solitaire. Apparemment, ils se seraient rencontrés dans un autre monde et auraient combattu aux cotés d'un brun maniant une clé. Mais je divague, Squall m'avait juste expliqué que dans son monde Cloud avait été victime d'une énorme arnaque avec une compagnie qui, justement, exploitait le « sang » de cette planète. C'est peu de chose mais cela me tourmentait encore plus. Je pris place sur le rebord d'un rocher en lévitation et j'admirais ce flux d'énergie vert sans fin qui circulait dans l'air.

« Que fais-tu là ? » Questionna une douce voix, qui me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

Pris d'un sursaut qui faillit me faire chuter de mon observatoire je pivotai sur moi-même et le vit « lui ». Cet homme, l'ennemi de Cloud. Celui dont ses longs cheveux argentés retombait dans son dos et que ses grands yeux verts fendus par des iris de chats scrutaient chaque coin de mon âme. Cette longue épée reflétait la mort dans sa fine lame. Si je me souviens bien, elle a pour nom Masamune. Et cette aile aussi noire que la nuit perdait des plumes à chaque mouvement, ce qui donnait un air vraiment classe à son propriétaire. Je comprends maintenant l'admiration de Cloud pour cet homme, pour Séphiroth.

Voilà cinq bonnes minutes que je le fixais sans daigner lui répondre.

-Veux-tu que je répète ma question, me demanda –t-il d'une voix calme.

-Euh…Non ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis là car mon idiot de frère n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me kidnapper sous les yeux de mes amis et de me garder avec lui.

-J'étais déjà au courant, rétorqua l'argenté, et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-De quoi ?! Mais je viens de te dire que j'avais été enlevé, je ne peux rien te dire de plus, m'écriai-je.

Séphiroth soupira et repris.

-Pour simplifier, je te demande pourquoi tu es là ?

- T'a reposé exactement la même question... Mais je crois comprendre et pour te répondre je dirais que je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je suis seul, j'ignore comment vont mes amis et maintenant je te parle ! Je suis tombé bien bas.

- Perdrais-tu espoir ?

-Je crois bien que oui, avouai-je, le monde qui m'entoure n'est pas fait pour moi. Je suis juste un bâtard de laboratoire et rien d'autre. Tu en as de la chance d'être libre et indépendant.

-C'est faux, déclara Séphiroth, mon passé est pire que le tien.

- Explique-toi.

- Vois-tu, je viens d'un monde où les plus forts ont la puissance et les faibles ont la mort et la désolation. On peut dire que je suis entre les deux. Et parmi ces puissant, il y a ce président…Shinra, un pourri gâté de la vie. Il se sert de cette énergie verte qui nous entoure, on l'appelle la mako. Toute son entreprise marche avec cette mako et il s'en sert pour dominer le monde.

-Et quel rôle joues-tu dans cette comédie ?

- Celui de l'incompris, je suis né d'une femme nommé Lucrecia. J'ignore qui est mon père. A ma naissance, des scientifiques m'ont implanté des cellules de Mère.

-Mère ? Tu veux dire Lucrécia ?

Je le vis arborer un sourire pas rassurant du tout.

-Non, ricana-t-il, dès que je suis rentré en contact avec ces cellules, Lucrécia n'était plus ma mère. J'en avais une nouvelle bien plus puissante. Elle avait pour nom Jénova, c'était un fléau tombé du ciel il y a très longtemps. Elle voulait apporter la paix et la Terre Promise aux hommes mais aux lieux de ça, cette satané Shinra a eu la bonne idée de l'enfermer dans un tube et de la cacher aux yeux du monde. Par la suite, sa tête fut coupée.

Je ne pus m'empêché de porter la main à mon coup en imaginant cette pauvre femme se faire lâchement décapiter.

-Depuis j'ai juré d'atteindre la Terre Promise et de parcourir l'univers avec cette planète comme vaisseau.

-Ouah, je ne savais pas que tu en avais bavé autant dans ta vie…Et Cloud dans tout ça ?

Là, j'eu droit au rire complet de Séphiroth.

-Lui…Je l'ai rencontré quand il avait 10 ans, il était blessé et un dragon menaçait d'étancher sa faim sur lui. Un coup de ma fidèle Masamune et la bête crachait tout son sang. Depuis, ce jour il m'admirait et de mon côté je le protégeais sans savoir qui il était vraiment. Et puis un jour, nous sommes arrivés à son village natal et là j'ai découvert qu'il était mon ennemi. Et pour qu'il me haïsse, j'ai fait du mal à ses amis, j'ai brûlé son village et j'ai semé le chaos dans son esprit en lui laissant des cellules sur son bras gauche.

-Tu es atroce ! M'indignai-je. Dans mon monde, je ne sais toujours pas vraiment qui je suis mais malgré ça je n'ai jamais abandonné mes amis !

-Tu as exactement les mêmes raisonnements que Cloud.

Là-dessus il se dirigea vers la paroi qui retenait ce flux vert.

- Regardes cette énergie avide de liberté.

Sur ces mots, il pressa ses mains contre la paroi et des bribes en sortirent. Elles se mirent à virevolter partout comme si elles exprimaient leur joie de se retrouver.

Une sensation bizarre m'envahit, comme si ces éclats de mako me représentaient. L'ange noir les emprisonna à nouveau dans la paroi.

-Les ténèbres sont leur seul maître. Elles les mènent par le bout du doigt.

-N'importe quoi, la lumière est plus forte.

Séphiroth m'envoya une onde qui me jeta contre la paroi.

-Aie….Mais ça va pas la tête ?!

-Comme tu dis la lumière est plus forte mais elle jaillit des ténèbres.

-Arrête de raconter des sornettes.

Pour approuver ses dires, l'argenté appliqua à nouveau ses mains et je vis ce fluide vert devenir subitement noir. Je compris qu'il s'agissait sans doute des géosticmats qui se propageaient dans la mako.

-Tu es en train d'infecter ton monde avec ces horreurs !

-Patience.

Une petite boule verte apparu dans ses mains.

-Le cristal de Cloud, m'exclamai-je.

-C'est bien plus qu'un simple cristal à ses yeux. Cette matéria appartenait à une jeune fille que Cloud aimait et que j'ai tuée pour le rendre fou.

Je vis cet orbe pénétrer dans ce liquide noir et l'absorber. Comment une petite boule pouvait-elle pomper autant de litre ? Fallait qu'on m'explique.

-Il n'a jamais perdu espoir, voilà pourquoi il n'est pas de mon côté, décréta Séphiroth. Il a toujours cru en ses amis. Sa lumière est semblable à cette matéria et mes ténèbres sont similaires à cette nuée noire.

-Alors, tu te rends à l'évidence que tu es plus faible ?

-Je ne suis plus qu'un souvenir. Mais toi rien ne t'empêche de continuer.

-Oui tu as raison, je vais allé affronter Kuja et retrouvé mes amis. Puis on vaincra Chaos et nous pourrons retourner chez nous et toi tu pourras régler tes problèmes.

-Quel beau programme.

-Yep, pourquoi tu ne te joindrais pas à nous ?

-Je ne suis pour aucun de vos deux clans, répondit-il. Maintenant ouste ou sinon mon épée te fera partir.

Je partis sans demander mon reste. Cet homme était vraiment impressionnant, si j'avais été Cloud, moi aussi je l'aurais admiré.

En route, je stoppai ma course sur le terrain lunaire pour reprendre mon souffle. Je mis la main dans ma poche et je sentis une matière douce au touché. J'en sortis une des plumes de son aile. Elle était très jolie, bien proportionnée et luisante à la lumière.

-Mais c'est super, j'ai le même porte bonheur que Bartz !

Pris dans mon élan de joie, je pris la direction des colonnes de cristal, direction Kuja et ma liberté.

**P.O.V Séphiroth**.

Je regardais ce garçon à l'apparence simiesque partir retrouver ses amis.

-Tu t'éloignes de la lumière Séphiroth, déclara Golbez en arrivant dans mon dos.

-Pas du tout, c'est juste qu'entre expériences on se comprend mieux que quiconque.

-L'ange du désespoir rend l'espoir à un pion égaré.

-Tu n'es pas si différent que moi, regarde avec Cécil.

-Ce que je fais avec mon frère ne te concerne pas.

Là-dessus, je disparus dans un fracas de plumes noires.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

VOILA C'EST FINISH !

Je sais que je n'ai pas trop spoiler ff9 et advent children mais bon voilà.

Je sais aussi que cette fic est nulle et que le passage avec la rivière de la vie…beh c'est du grand n'importe quoi xD. Je promets de supprimer cette fic si ça plait pas.

Review ? =3


End file.
